Song
by lilyooo
Summary: Kehadiran Sakura merupakan sebuah lagu bagi Sasuke, yang mengalun merdu tapi akan ada akhirnya. Namun, bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak mau lagunya berakhir begitu saja? Ia bahkan ingin selama hidupnya selalu di iringi sebuah lagu dan tidak akan digantikan dengan yang lainnya. / RnR


"Sasuke- _sama_ di – diluar rumah ini, a-ada orang gila!"

 _Uhuk_

Perkataan Ayame selaku pembantu rumah tangga nya selama ini membuat Sasuke tersedak air liur nya sendiri. Ia baru saja selesai membuat satu gelas kopi pahit untuk menemani hari liburnya di pagi ini. Tapi sayang, ia harus mengundurkan keinginannya dengan memastikan jika ucapan Ayame tidak sedang mempermainkannya.

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya, dan tidak ada siapapun disana terkecuali satu orang gadis yang sibuk tersenyum sendiri menatap bunga dan anjing kesayangannya. Apa ia terlihat seperti orang gila? Baginya, Ayame hanya terlalu mengada-ada.

"Mau apa kau disini?" akhirnya Sasuke mencoba mendekat untuk lebih memperjelas keadaan, suasana tenangnya seakan lenyap saat gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang dan menuruni pipinya sebagian.

"Tega-teganya kau! Ini semua salahmu dan kau menanyakan sedang apa aku disini?" langkahnya mendekat kearah Sasuke yang justru membuat lelaki bujangan 25 tahun itu turut memundurkan langkahnya was-was. "Aku mengandung anakmu! Mengandung anakmu!" ia menunjuk Sasuke tepat di dada lelaki itu yang sudah terpojok pada tembok depan rumahnya.

Ayame berada diambang pintu dengan menggigit jari-jarinya takut. Selama hampir 4 tahun ia bekerja pada salah satu keluarga Uchiha itu ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke mendapat tamu yang tidak diundang.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab! Nikahi aku atau akan kubunuh anak ini!" gadis –ah wanita, itu kembali berteriak. Perutnya memang rata, tapi siapa tahu jika dirinya saat ini tengah hamil muda. "Kau –

"Gugurkan saja bayinya! Memangnya kau siapa? Berani mendatangi tempat ini tanpa sopan santun." Sasuke menyahut dengan gemas, ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana seorang perempuan didepannya bisa salah alamat.

Ia kembali menangis dan kali ini tangisannya lebih dahsyat, bagus. Sasuke paling tidak suka melihat sisi terlemah wanita, mengingat ia tidak pernah membuat Ibunya menangis dan akan selalu berusaha membuat senyuman terukir diwajahnya. Tapi ini berbeda, ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa dan dari mana asalnya wanita yang tengah tesedu-sedu dengan memegangi perutnya tersebut.

"Hei nona – atau nyonya, apa kau tidak punya rasa malu menjadi bahan tontonan tetangga disini? Kau gila ya, mengatakan aku yang menghamilimu? Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?!" Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pengusaha sekaligus pengacara terbaik se Konoha tidak habis pikir dan belum bisa memecahkan satu masalah misterius di hari liburnya.

"A-aku tidak mau tahu! Aku ingin dia harus menyandang marga dirimu dibelakang namanya. Kau adalah Ayahnya dan aku patut membela keadilan baginya!" matanya terus menatap Sasuke sangat tajam, ia seakan tidak peduli jika beberapa warga yang sedang lari pagi atau sekedar jalan-jalan sekalipun menyempatkan waktu hanya untuk memandangi kearah mereka berdua.

Sasuke menggulirkan matanya kearah pintu, dan disana Ayame tetap tidak berani keluar, tidak ada niatan barangkali membelanya disituasi terdesak seperti sekarang.

"Hn. Merepotkan!" Sasuke menarik pergelangan wanita itu dengan paksa, ia tidak mau terus dihakimi sendirian tanpa bukti bahkan menjadi tontonan gratis. Jadi otaknya yang sedang malas berpikir itu mengharuskan ia meredam emosi wanita dibelakangnya saat ini.

Ayame mempersilahkan keduanya masuk, ia tidak mau salah bicara lagi karena tadi hampir saja dirinya terkena cekik-an maut saat sekedar bertanya ada keperluan apa ia sampai datang di kediaman tuannya.

"Aku akan tinggal disini."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **~Song~**_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Lilyooo

...

–Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno–

Drama, Romance

Rated M

...

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke menggertak marah, apa-apaan wanita didepannya ini. Apa ia berbicara tanpa menggunakan otak dan rasa malunya? Jika saja yang berani macam-macam didepannya saat ini adalah seorang lelaki sepertinya, Sasuke lebih tertarik untuk mengasah kemampuan berkelahinya dibanding kalah kata-kata dan hanya memendamnya dalam hati.

"Alasanmu?"

Perempuan itu mendengus geli, "Alasanku? Karena kau adalah suamiku." Sungguh ia menjawab tanpa rasa takut dengan aura Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis.

Ayame mengantarkan dua gelas minuman dingin, ia pikir orang gila tidak akan berterimakasih meskipun hanya dengan gerakan kepalanya. Apa ia sedang memerankan drama? Tapi sayang, Ayame terlalu takut untuk menyeruakan pertanyaan dalam otaknya, ia memilih mundur, karena tahu Sasuke pasti sanggup menghadapinya tanpa harus melibatkan orang lain –padahal kenyataan justru sebaliknya.

"Benarkah yang kau katakan, kapan kita menikah?" ini pertanyaan yang menjebak sebetulnya, tapi perempuan didepannya tidak mau kalah dengan mengeluarkan dompet yang Sasuke taksir harganya tidak murah, kemudian menunjukan foto wedding mereka berdua disana.

Ia tersenyum puas, "Tanggal sembilan belas Janurai kemarin, apa dua bulan membuatmu hilang ingatan?"

Sasuke masih dalam posisinya, matanya membeliak tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi dan wanita ini satu-satunya yang pernah melihat ekspresi Out of Character nya sekarang. Ia mendeham pelan, dan Sasuke kembali memberikan dompet itu ketangan wanita didepannya. "Hasil editanmu bagus juga." Ia patut memberikan apresiasi yang baik karena dirinya pun hampir terjebak saat melihatnya sekilas.

"Apa maksudmu?" ekpsresi nya terlihat kesal, Sasuke sendiri jengah jika dirinya harus berlama-lama bersama wanita yang tidak diketahui identitas nya ini.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan fotoku?"

"Pernikahan kita."

APA!?

"Jawaban yang tidak logis."

"Pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh."

"..."

Hening, mereka berdua diam, dan Ayame yang sedari tadi menguping di balik pintu dapur tidak bisa lebih lama menahan rasa penasarannya yang sangat menggebu.

"Kita bisa buktikan tes DNA jika kau masih tidak mau mengaku! Lagi pula, beberapa temanmu mengetahui pernikahan kita." Nada suaranya terdengar sangat yakin, dan ini membuat Sasuke menjadi bimbang. "Aku minum air nya." Sasuke mengangguk pelan meskipun ia belum berhenti berpikir keras.

"Dengar nona gila, saat Januari lalu, aku sedang berada di Luar kota, bagaimana bisa kita menikah? Saat itu aku sedang mengurusi kasus dan menghadapi masalah, bukannya menikah denganmu dan pergi dari tanggung jawab! Kau harus lebih pintar melakukan sebuah akting jika ingin melibatkan seorang Uchiha dalam karyamu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, melihat wanita itu tersedak dan mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kau amnesia ya?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kau tua sebelum waktunya!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Wanita itu mendecih pelan, "Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan malam pertama kita? Bahkan saat orang-orang berebut mengucapkan selamat untukmu, bagaimana bisa kau lupakan itu semua?"

" _Huh_? Aku memang memang kecelakaan bulan lalu, tapi aku tidak amnesia! Buktinya, sampai sekarang aku masih ingat bagaimana peristiwanya, karena yang cidera bukan kepalaku tapi kaki. Jadi jangan terlalu banyak mengada-ngada!"

"Hei ... aku serius, kita melakukan malam pertama saat itu!"

Sasuke kembali diam, ia tidak menanggapi apapun lagi. Yang ada saat ia membuka suara, pasti wanita itu akan kembali melayangkan sebuah argumen.

"Apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Rencanaku? Apa ya ... tinggal bersama denganmu?"

Mendengarnya membuat Sasuke ingin tersenyum geli. "Hei jika kita memang pernah menikah, seharusnya aku tahu namamu dan kau tahu namaku."

"Aku tahu namamu!"

"Siapa?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Dan aku, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura Haruno? Tidak pernah mendengar sebelumnya, lagi pula kapan juga Sasuke menikah? Tapi ... baiklah, ia akan ikut memainkan perannya sampai sejauh mana dan waktu yang membuka semuanya.

"Kau yakin kita pasangan suami istri?"

Ia mengangguk cepat, "Tentu saja, aku banyak bukti dan fakta dari teman-temanmu."

"Baiklah. Untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa berpikir jalan keluar yang baik. Kita mainkan saja semuanya sampai kenyataan yang bisa membuatmu diam."

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak melihat tatapan perempuan didepannya yang berubah menjadi bulat karena terkejut dengan ucapan terakhirnya.

TBC

* * *

Author Note

Banyak review makin cepet update ;)


End file.
